The End
by Yellowtail of Skyclan
Summary: Fynnagan Chayse Keldaraah was an "Ordinary" girl in Aruluen. An orphan, with a kidnapped sister and a brother who abandoned her, she lives in her secret hideout just simply trying to survive. When a Ranger appeared in her life, it all changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fynnagan ran through the trees. She could feel little beads of sweat sliding down her smooth skin. She was running as fast as she could. Even with her outstanding coordination, she wasn't always straight on. Her foot slammed in front of a large rock and she fell into the unwelcoming slush of the mud. She shot her sturdy hands, built from lots of hard work, in front of her, and pushed herself up. She got on her feet, scraping the brown goo from of her eyes and resumed her sprinting.

After quite a bit of running, she put on an extra burst of speed as she passed from the forest into the moor. She was being chased by a ranger. The Ranger Corps were people who mastered stealth, archery, and knivery. But they rarely had to use their saxe knives anyway. Rarely anyone ever got close enough for them to have to use them. Usually they just got shot by the rangers bow.

About half an hour ago, Fynn was in a black, old wool cloak, which was brown and provided somewhat good camouflage. She snuck into the store in the middle of the night. She was amazing with lock picking doors, and that is exactly what she did with the bakeries door. She slowly opened the creaking door. Fynn grimaced with ever creak the old dull brown door gave. She softly stepped onto the ground with her leather boots. The boots were the same color as her hair. She had long mousy hair and had a sharp nose (but not literally pointy), and a gray-dark blue eye mixture. She was well built from all the hard work she gave around the farm, and built many things like sheds and tree-houses.

Fynn slipped into the room with small breads. She slipped 3 or 4 into her small basket. She glided along the shadows till she reached the old door. She stared at it. She scraped her memory until she suddenly remembered. She left the door open. The door was closed. Fynn clenched her hands into fists and through a punch behind her. She made contact with another person. The person was about the same size as her, so the person was probably the same age as her, fifteen. She ran outside not caring that the door creaked.

Fynnagan started running down alleyways and pushing over things so she could slow down her pursuer. She looked behind her and saw the black cloak. He was a ranger!

**What did you think? Was it good bad? Too fast? Tell me what you think. PLEASE NO FLAMES. Please Follow, Like, Favorite, etc. Also try out my other story which will be coming with a new chapter soon! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! What did you think of the last chapter!? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think! PLEASE NO FLAMES. Though constructive criticism is good and I want it to become better at writing! Please favorite, Follow, and Review! Thanks! (I don't own this series!)**

Chapter 2

He was a ranger! Fynnagan could tell by his outstanding agility, great stamina, and the quiver and longbow on his back. Because of this, she knew she couldn't outrun him for long. Though as strong as she was, he was trained for this, and she was not.

Fynn started to feel the fatigue overwhelm her. She was puffing for air. She wondered what would happen to her if she just gave up and let the ranger get her. She shivered at the thought of what might happen to her. She pushed on, though her muscles screamed at her.

If Fynn didn't think fast, she would get caught. The ranger was gaining on her. All the plans that she thought of were all thrown away. None of them would work, and none would help her escape. She looked behind her. The ranger was even closer now, running faster than ever. She doubted that she could outrun him without surprise. Surprise! If she could somehow surprise him, then he would slow down, giving her enough time to run over somewhere. But where? Then she had it. If she slid on her side, then she could quickly double back him, running as fast as she could, toppling him over on the way. Then she could run over to the waterfall. There she could dive and hide in the cave that she found as a kid.

Fynn remembered the memory with fondness. She had found the waterfall as a kid. She was eleven years old. She heard a loud crashing noise in the distance, and decided to go towards it, wondering what it was. Running over, she found a great, big, massive waterfall. She saw animals everywhere, turtles, fish, and even a flamingo. They weren't bothered by her presence. She had gotten in the water and swam around. She would jump off rocks and dive down, finding tricks to dive down deeper. Sitting on a rock, she watched as a turtle took a breath and dived under and swam through a crack in the wall. Around 15 minutes she grew worried for the turtle, because he could drown. Then he popped up again. But a turtle can't breathe underwater, so where did he go? Fynn dived down to investigate. She swam through the crack in the wall, which was really big. She swam forward for a little bit. Then she grew worried, because she was losing air. Then suddenly, she saw a big light. Swimming towards it, she found a cave! With some holes for air and sunlight!

Amazed, Fynn investigated the whole area. There were four large cave rooms, and a tiny cave for a hiding place. Done, she swam back and never told anyone of her secret.

Fynn decided she would use her plan. She double-backed and pushed over the surprised ranger, laughing as she did it.

Even though he was trained to be good in darkness, he couldn't see anything, for it was a new moon.

Fynn ran away to the waterfall. Fynn looked back at the edge of the Cliffside. She couldn't see him. So she dived down from the cliff side and swam through the crack in the wall. She swam through to the cave. She walked over to one of the cave rooms she called No. 3. She slid the bread over the table. She bit into one of the pieces of bread. Her parents died over the years, and she didn't have siblings. Well… anymore. She had a brother, and a sister. When her parents died, they were going to take them to an orphanage. They lost their sister on the way and tried to find her. Clematis, she was named. They found her, though they were crouched in the bushes. She was caught by a person who catches kids. Once the car left they tried to chase after it, but they lost the trail after a rainy day.

They went to the cave and lived there ever since. They would steal broken tables and chairs, and food from stores or here and there, just trying to stay alive. But eventually, her brother left to find work, so they could survive, but he never came back. Then Fynn was all by herself. Never communicating with anybody. When she finished with some of the bread, she grabbed some milk that she stole from a dairy store and drank a cup of it. She went to where her weapons were. She didn't have many. She got bored a couple years back, and started making wooden weapons.

Fynn found a dull old knife in the trash of a blacksmith, and grabbed it. She also found a dirt hammer. She would make bows, arrows, knives, and atlatls. She headed over to bed. It was just a bunch of blankets, and an old, beaten and torn, yet soft pillow. She put herself under the blankets, and drifted off to sleep. But she didn't dream.

**So what did you think? Please Follow, Favorite and Review! Any guesses on what will happen next? Read on and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOOOAAAHAHHHH MAN SO SORRY haven't posted in FOREVER guys. SOORY we are now back online! Review, Follow, any of dat cool stuff. Read and flip on your flip flops and eat some popcorn folks. Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Arulen…

"What do you mean you lost her!" The man slammed his fist on the table. He was dressed in a black cloak, and had silky black hair. He had hazel eyes and was very well built. The man would be fairly attractive if it weren't for his massive scar across the top right corner of his forehead. Anyone could tell he was a ranger.

"I'm sorry Graham! It was pitch black and I cou-" the apprentice stammered. He had caramel dark brown hair and blue gray eyes. He wasn't as well built, yet still strong enough to easily kill anyone in range with the long bow slung across his shoulder.

"No excuses Connor, this thief has been stealing for long enough. We will leave in fifteen minutes." Graham stood up, reached down to pick up his own weapons. The fire pit was crackling in the other room. It caught flame on one of the nets. Connor walked over to it with one eyebrow raised as if in question and stomped out the flame with is leather boots.

"Where are we going? And why are we going?" Connor questioned him. He was definitely curious. He walked over about four feet away and asked again.

"All your questions will be answered soon. Let's head over to our horses and head east towards town. And remember, curiosity killed the cat." Graham answered tersely and walked out the door, creaking as it opened.

_Why can I never get in favor of Graham? He is never happy with what I do, whether I failed or not. What does it take to get him pleased? Should I consult him? No… probably not._

At the stables, Graham was there waiting for him. He grabbed his saddle and swung it over his horse, Sazura. When he put one foot in his stirrup, Graham shouted out to him.

"Hurry up, will you? We don't have all day! It's noon already and time is ticking. Let's go." Connor clenched his fists into fists. He breathed in and out slowly. His fists slowly unrolled, but his attitude didn't change. Just a little bit longer and he wouldn't have snapped. But not enough. Not enough to stop himself completely.

"You know what? I am sick and tired of you bossing me around. Bullying me. 'Connor, hurry up!'

Connor, I'm hungry! Make dinner or you will clean the stables.' Well have you ever considered that I have an opinion? No. You didn't even give me a thoug-" Graham slapped the boy straight across the face. The sting remain for a long time afterwards.

"You insolent boy. You should never speak to me like that ever again." Graham said strongly.

"But-"

"NO. Never! You have been nothing but trouble these past weeks and months that I have had you as my apprentice. You are so arrogant, thinking that you can just say that to me!" But Graham was the arrogant one! He's a hypocrite. Graham has always been. He wanted to let it go to somebody, but it's not like he had any friends.

"You will be punished for your insolence. I shall think of your punishment over night, and I will not let you off the hook on this one." As if he was on a hook! More like he was on a goose. And a crazy goose on top of that. But with how stupid geese are there was no arguing.

Ugh. Why was Graham so arrogant? His arrogance made him stupid. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Life was so stupid. Everything is stupid. No, I shouldn't be negative, thought Connor. Negativity won't help me right now.

"Go back to the cabin." Graham said tersely. With the obvious anger showing on his face, Connor knew he shouldn't argue.

"Yes, sir." He had to say that a lot. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Does he _want _me to say it a million times? Well, yes, sir.

After mounting on top of his horse, Graham rode off, without a word. Frustrated, Connor muttered a couple insults in a foreign language, but tightened his stirrups and got ready to go back to the cabin.

He wasn't far of course, it was only about a mile or two until they had stopped and argued. no, he wanted to put that behind. But he couldn't. He couldn't let go of that grudge, that anger. That hatred. He slowly rode back to the cabin.

Finally reaching the cabin, Connor rode into the stables, practically bounced off of his horse and immediately started to put away his saddle and check his horse Shazura for any loose dirt or stones in her hooves. Finding none, he closed off the gate and went inside.

A small bed was there waiting for him to crash on, which he gladly did. Connor reached down and under his bed for his book, and flipped open to the page he was on. He read until he could read no more and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
